Conventionally, as a blade driving device configured to drive blades, a device including a bottom board with an opening portion for an optical path, blades that are supported by the bottom board and operate to open/close the opening portion, and a pivotal member that pivots with respect to the bottom board is known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-73383).
The blade driving device as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-73383 is configured to operate the blades in synchronism with the pivotal member that pivots so as to open/close the opening portion for the optical path.
In recent years, the blade driving device is demanded to be thinner because of various requirements such as mounting space reduction and cost reduction of an image capturing device such as a camera in which the device is to be mounted.